Soaring to The Sky
by Zanas-kun
Summary: Kisah dari Kuroko Kazuhira, si maniak musik yang berisik, dan teman temannya dalam mengembalikan repurtasi Klub Musik dan bagaimana benang kusut di sekolah itu terurai satu persatu bersamaan dengan alunan pahit-manis persahabatan, cinta, dan kehidupan!


Chapter 1

Bangunan utama sekolah SMP Hokkyousei merupakan sebuah bangunan dengan denah yang rumit.

Bentuk lahannya memanjang kebelakang. Bangunan utama tempat kegiatan belajar mengajar ini memiliki 4 tingkat dan dominan dengan warna abu abu muda di bagian luar. Diluar gedung utama, masih termasuk dalam wilayah sekolah adalah gedung olahraga dan kolam renang dalam yang juga satu bangunan, lapangan tennis di tempatkan di sebelahnya, untuk kotak pasir memanjang yang digunakan untuk lompat jauh ditempatkan di lahan sekolah paling belakang, dan lapangan luas bebas untuk pelajaran olahraga lain ditempatkan di depan. Di kedua sisi sekolah terdapat taman yang terawat dengan jalan setapak yang bersih dan tempat untuk duduk ditengah tamanpun sudah didesain sedemikian rupa. Dan di ruang kosong yang tersisa biasanya dibangun gudang penyimpanan, pembuangan sampah, pepohonan atau dibuat lahan kosong yang biasanya digunakan siswa atau staf.

SMP Hokkyousei, Musim Semi. Hari ini adalah upacara penerimaan murid baru.

Seragam para muridnya sangat kontras dengan pink dan putih sakura dan langit biru yang cerah, adalah sailor hitam berlengan panjang dan berdasi merah dan gakuran hitam bergaris merah di kerah dan pergelangan tangan. Penampilan baik murid dan gurunya sama sama rapi dan sopan, tidak ada aksesoris maupun dandanan yang berlebihan, pembicaraan mereka begitu tertata dengan kata kata yang baik, membuktikan bahwa sekolah ini termasuk sekolah dengan disiplin yang tinggi. SMP Hokkyousei adalah rival dari SMP Teikou dari banyaknya prestasi murid dan sekolah itu sendiri.

Jika SMP Teikou bangga akan pencapaian akademis dan olahraga, maka SMP Hokkyousei bangga akan pencapaian di bidang seni dan social walaupun akademisnya juga nggak kalah jauh. Jika SMP Teikou adalah sekolah elit, maka SMP Hokkyousei adalah sekolah favorit.

Diantara banyaknya murid baru yang bersemangat memulai masa SMP mereka, ada satu orang murid yang berlutut dan menggeram penuh keputusasaan di hadapan seorang guru tanpa ada sungkan dilihat guru guru yang lain. Dan temannya hanya berdiri saja di sebelahnya. Di luar ruangan sudah banyak orang berkumpul untuk menonton pertunjukan mirip komedi itu.

"Kenapa?! Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi?! Padahal aku sangat bersemangat begini! Kenapaaa… uuu" Rengek seorang pemuda dengan volume yang keras dan mengganggu karena serak kayak orang sakit tenggorokan. Rambutnya agak panjang sampai dagu dibagian pelipis, warnanya senada dengan mata bulatnya, biru muda, kulitnya putih susu dan perawakannya kecil. Kalau tidak mendengar suaranya dan tidak melihat seragamnya pasti banyak yang mengira dia adalah anak perempuan.

"Meskipun kau bilang begitu… bapak hanya guru baru disini… Aomine-san, tolong jelaskan padanya…" kata sang guru dengan senyum terpaksa, dia masih satu tahun menjadi guru disekolah ini. Suaranya tidak akan berguna kalau sekolah sudah menetapkan akan ditutupnya klub Musik jika masih kekurangan anggota selama 3 bulan kedepan.

Ditambah lagi… ada keadaan yang membuat klub itu jadi seperti ini.

"Satou, asal kau tau aku diseret kesini… aah.. padahal cuacanya bagus buat tiduran di kelas." kata pemuda berkulit tan dengan kalem lalu dia melihat ke jendela, memandangi pemandangan diluarnya, padahal dia berdiri disebelah temannya yang merengek sambil berlutut. Pemuda cuek ini perawakannya termasuk tinggi di usianya, warna rambutnya yang dipangkas pendek senada dengan mata tajamnya, navy.

"Kalau di sekolah tolong panggil aku Momoi-sensei, Aomine-san" peringat sang guru, Momoi Satou.

Momoi Satou adalah guru baru disekolah ini walaupun usianya masih muda, Rambutnya sedikit panjang dan halus, berwarna pink lembut dan drop eyenya berwarna magenta. Dia suka tampil rapi tapi modis, kalau sedang ada acara formal dia suka memakai suit yang berwarna agak cerah seperti abu abu muda atau cokelat muda. Dia rupawan dan punya cara bicara yang memikat, belum terhitung dengan suaranya yang meski berat tapi halus dan senyumnya juga manis membuatnya menjadi guru yang paling populer dikalangan senior, guru wanita dan murid perempuan.

Tapi dia agak lembek jadi sering dijahilin murid laki laki dan teman sekoleganya. Dan dia juga ceroboh dan pelupa. Pernah suatu hari dia kesekolah tanpa membawa tasnya yang berisi dokumen untuk rapat dan alas kakipun adalah sandal jepit.

"Baik…" jawab Aomine setengah sadar.

"Meskipun kita bertiga udah kenal lama tolong ingatlah kalau kita ada di sekolah dan mungkin akan menimbulkan kesalah-pahaman" lanjut sang guru masih dengan senyum di wajahnya. Tapi disamping sifatnya yang ceroboh dia orang yang hati-hati. Lucunya ada disini.

"Aomine! Kau terlalu cuek! Klub impian kita bakal ditutup loh, DITUTUP!" Temannya berbalik badan menghadap ke Aomine dan berteriak didepannya. Ingusnya sedikit keluar sebelum dia mengusapnya dengan tisu yang ditawarkan Momoi sensei.

Aomine menghembuskan napas sambil mendorong bahu temannya itu "Tenanglah sedikit, Kuroko. Yah, tinggal cari anggota baru lagi kan, toh sekarang juga masih awal semester." Katanya sambil ngupil terus menyentil ke sembarang tempat "Ah, ngomong ngomong berapa minimal anggotanya?"

"Minimal anggota 10 orang" jawab sang guru masih dengan senyum terpaksa, ekspresinya meminta maaf.

Kedua pemuda itu terdiam.

"terus… anggota sekarang..?" suara siswa yang dipanggil Aomine-san itu menjadi lebih kecil karena punggungnya meremang, entah kenapa firasatnya nggak enak.

"3 orang…"

.

.

.

"Oke, terima kasih sudah menyerahkan formulir pendaftarannya. Nanti kalian akan aku masukin grup chat khusus buat klub Musik, kalau ada info apa apa akan kami sebarkan disana. Jadi kalian kalau ada pertanyaan kirim aja kesana ya" Kata kakak kelas berkuncir dua rendah di depan Kuroko dan Aomine. Senyumannya manis dan sepertinya dia kakak kelas yang baik hati.

Mereka ada di ruang klub Musik, sepulang sekolah mereka memutari sekolah dan menanyai berbagai macam orang tapi informasi yang mereka dapatkan berubah ubah terus karena ruang klub music ternyata dipindah saat semester baru. Yang mengganjal adalah saat mereka menanyai para guru atau kakak kelas, pandangan yang mereka berikan tidak begitu baik dan mereka menghindari topik klub ini. Dan para anak baru yang kesana duluan bilang kalau mereka kecewa dengan keadaan klub itu, banyak instrument yang kurang, ruangan yang kecil kurang udara dan pencahayaan, tempat yang jauh dsb.

"Sebaiknya kalian tidak ke klub musik, mungkin tahun2 sebelumnya bisa, tapi sekarang…" ada seorang anak yang memberitahu mereka. Klub Musik SMP Hokkyousei sangat populer sebagai grup musik lokal. Mereka sering mengisi acara acara penduduk di sekitar sekolah dan selalu ada di acara sekolah itu sendiri. Kuroko dan Aomine mengetahui Klub Musik SMP Hokkyousei dari festival musim panas mulai dari tiga tahun yang lalu. Kuroko dan Aomine tidak pernah absen menonton penampilan mereka.

"Dari kakak kelas yang kukenal, tahun lalu hampir semua anggota klub musik terlibat dalam tawuran di konser mandiri mereka, bahkan ada anak kelas tiga yang di skors karena memukul orang sampai dilarikan kerumah sakit. Ih ngeri" lanjut cerita anak kelas satu itu sambil begidik membayangkannya. Kuroko dan Aomine memandangi satu sama lain.

Padahal Klub setenar itu sudah dari lama, tapi ruang klub dipindah dan ada keributan sehebat itu, di jangka waktu yang sama. Ini aneh, seperti sekolah ini benar benar berusaha menyingkirkan klub ini. Tapi kenapa baru tahun lalu? Kuroko dan Aomine memikirkan hal ini dan tenggelam dalam pikiran masing masing sambil berjalan dalam diam.

Ngomong ngomong mereka berhasil menemukan ruang klub ini setelah mereka menanyai para kakak kelas klub basket yang sedang istirahat. Satu orang yang menjawab adalah kakak kelas berambut pirang, Kuroko dan Aomine menahan diri untuk bertanya itu disemir atau tidak karena kakak kelasnya terlihat galak.

"Anu.. senpai, kalau boleh tau anggota barunya berapa ya?" Tanya Kuroko merasa lancang, mungkin topik ini topik yang sensitif? Meskipun kakak kelas ini tersenyum mungkin saja dia juga cemas akan kemungkinan klub ditutup.

"Eh? Memang kenapa dik?" si kakak kelas menampilkan ekspresi bingung, mungkin saja adik kelasnya ini cemas akan sesuatu atau ada hal mengganjal yang ingin dia katakan? Atau… dia baru tau tentang repurtasi klub ini dan ingin memastikan?

"Itu… di papan pengumuman…" Kuroko makin merasa tidak enak meneruskan pembicaraan di topik ini.

Aah, adik kelas ini mencemaskan hal lain rupanya "Ooh, jangan khawatir, untuk anggota baru, ditambah kalian, jadi tiga orang. Dengan kami para senpai disini totalnya sudah 6. Jujur saja, ini sudah diluar perkiraan kami, jadi kami benar benar berterima kasih kalian mau masuk ekskul ini disamping-ah"

"..?" Kuroko menelengkan kepalanya

"Senpai?" Aomine merasa kakak kelas ini memutus kalimatnya ditengah tengah dan itu membuatnya agak penasaran. Dia penasaran apakah kakak kelas ini juga terlibat dalam keributan itu, atau bahkan mengetahui sesuatu. Karena menurutnya Kakak kelas ini terlihat tenang dan itu membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Ah, sudah jam segini! Sebaiknya kalian cepat pulang. Sampai jumpa besok!" si kakak kelas buru buru membereskan barangnya lalu berlari kecil keluar ruang klub, dia berhenti di pintu "Ah, kalau besok sepulang sekolah disini nggak ada orang cari kakak kelas yang namanya Kimura Subaru!" lalu dia berlari kembali.

"Kimura… Subaru?" Aomine mengulang nama yang entah kenapa familiar.

"Yang seiyuu itu?" Kuroko yang agak otaku langsung mengenali nama itu. Matanya berbinar.

Oh, pantes familiar, dia kan sering nemenin si otaku ini "Bodoh, mana mungkinlah" katanya menepis tebakan temannya yang kelewat lucu.

Penjaga sekolah sudah meminta mereka keluar saat mereka masih melihat lihat ruang klub dan mengobrol. Tak terasa hari sudah menjelang malam. Mereka keluar bebarengan dengan anak anak dari klub olahraga, setelah itu mereka ngobrol tentang kedua kakak mereka yang sering pulang malam karena kegiatan klub mereka.

… '_ini berubah menjadi sesuatu yang tidak terduga'_ pikir Aomine saat memikirkan firasat tidak enak tadi pagi saat di kantor guru. Dia berencana untuk bicara pada Momoi Satou nanti malam.

.

.

.

**REVOLUSI KLUB MUSIK 20xx!**

Deskripsi: Ayo bangkitlah lagi semangat dan nambah anggota! Jangan sampe klub ini tutup hanya gara gara itu! Fight on! ^0^)9

Admin: OotsuTae, Not a Seiyuu, Yuu, MomoiSatou

Media: 56

Anggota: Not a Seiyuu, Yuu, OotsuTae, MomoiSatou

19.23

Gimana anak barunya? – Not a Seiyuu

Maaf ya kita berdua nggak bisa nemenin tadi, klub basket juga ngurus anak baru -Yuu

Jangan dipikirkan, berkat itu aku bertemu dua anak sekaligus yang mendaftar lho! -OotsuTae

Wah! Beneran?! –Yuu

Waah, kita beruntung -Not a Seiyuu

Siapa namanya? –Yuu

Kuroko Kazuhira dan Aomine Daigen- OotsuTae

Wah, nama yang familiar sekali, aku nggak tau kalau mereka berdua punya saudara –Yuu

Jangan langsung menyimpulkan, siapa tau nama mereka kebetulan aja mirip? -OotsuTae

Sama seperti anak baru yang lain, Murasakibara Asahi dan pembimbing klub yang baru, Momoi Satou maksudmu? -Yuu

Ahahaha –Not a Seiyuu

Ngomong ngomong kapan kau bakal ganti nama akun, Subaru? -Yuu

Sampai orang orang berhenti menggodaku dengan namaku ^^ –Not a Seiyuu

….…maaf –Yuu

haha, tidak semudah itu ferguso -Not a Seiyuu

W O E -Yuu

Udah udah, nama akun kan terserah yang punya, toh kita juga udah kenal siapa siapanya di grup ini. *anggotanya cuma tiga orang sih -OotsuTae

Benar juga. Berarti saat anak baru masuk kayaknya harus bikin grup baru khusus kita –Yuu

Nggak, aku akan bikin grup baru, tapi karena disini udah penuh sama ocehan pribadi, ntar grup baru itu yang jadi grup Klub Musik. Nanti media, pengumuman dan informasi mengenai klub akan aku copy kesana –OotsuTae

Soal anak baru yang barusan daftar, aku bisa melihat antusiasme mereka, terutama anak yang bernama Kuroko Kazuhira. Mukanya lucu, hehe -OotsuTae

"Mukanya lucu", kau ini… -_-; –Not a Seiyuu

Senin nanti kita bakal tes mereka satu satu, selain kurang anggota repurtasi kita juga kurang bagus jadi prestasi kakak kelas sebelumnya juga kayak nggak ada gitu. -Yuu

Aku masih mengusahakan ijin dari para guru untuk penampilan kita dua minggu kedepan. Sedikit sedikit kita harus menaikkan pamor biar repurtasi buruknya tertutup. -Yuu

Okee –Not a Seiyuu

Siap, komandan! :D –OotsuTae

Komandan gundulmu –Yuu

* * *

Ootsubo Tae bergulung ke sisi lain tempat tidurnya, tertawa kecil melihat reaksi sahabatnya.

"Tae-chan, kamu liat earphone kakak?" terdengar kakaknya memanggil dari luar kamarnya setelah pintu diketuk dua kali. Tae melihat di sekelilingnya sebentar. Tidak ada di sini, toh dia juga nggak merasa minjam. Kalau tidak salah tadi pagi ibunya meminjam earphone.

"Um… sudah kakak cari di kamar ayah sama ibu?" jawabnya agak keras

"Oh, belum" lalu terdengar suara langkah kaki yang berat menjauh.

Tae kembali tersenyum, perasaannya baik, dia nggak sabar ketemu lagi sama teman temannya dan para adik kelas di hari senin nanti. _'Pasti Yuu-chan sok jadi kakak kelas yang galak. Kalau Subaru-kun pasti bakal menengahi setelahnya.'_ Pikirnya membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi.

* * *

**KLUB MUSIK SMP HOKKYOUSEI**

Deskripsi: Target pertama adalah 10 anggota sekaligus tampil kecil kecilan!

Admin: OotsuTae

20.45

OotsuTae added Not a Seiyuu

OotsuTae added Yuu

Yuu changed name become MiyajiYuya

OotsuTae added MomoiSatou

OotsuTae added VioletSun

OotsuTae added Daigen

Daigen changed name become AomineDaigen

OotsuTae added DragonVoice

DragonVoice changed name become KurokoKazuhira

OotsuTae Send 40+ photo

Halo! Selamat datang di Klub Musik SMP Hokkyousei! Disini kita dibebaskan untuk mengekspresikan diri lewat musik, keluarkan kreatifitasmu dan jangan minder untuk tampil! Disini kita akan saling berbagi dan membantu teman kita untuk lebih mahir dalam bidang musik mau itu menyanyi, bermain alat musik maupun aransemen~ Tujuan kita adalah menjuarai Summer Music Fest Tokyo! Mungkin ini tidak akan langsung tercapai tapi kerja keras (dan cerdas) kita tidak akan mengkhianati kita.

Ini adalah beberapa peraturan selama kalian menjadi anggota Klub Musik ini, tolong ingat baik baik ya!

Kalian tidak boleh terlibat dalam bentuk kekerasan apapun

Jika ada masalah sesama anggota tolong di bicarakan baik baik, kalau perlu hadirkan pihak ketiga sebagai penengah.

Jika kalian ingin mengadakan konser, pastikan kalian mendapatkan ijin dari guru jika konser dalam sekolah dan atau yang berwenang jika kalian mengadakan konser diluar sekolah. Dan memenuhi persyaratan yang diajukan.

Tolong saling menghormati sesama anggota

Semua anggota termasuk pembimbing ataupun pelatih (kalau punya) bertanggung jawab atas fasilitas klub.

Tidak boleh berada di sekolah sampai malam kecuali acara tertentu dengan seizin guru

Lets have fun ^0^)/

20.56

Woe mana nih anggota barunya? Perkenalan sini! –MiyajiYuya

Kalem –Not a Seiyuu

Kenalannya mulai dari kakak kelas dulu ya ^^ Perkenalkan, aku Ootsubo Tae, kelas 2-2, kesukaanku memasak, menulis sama jalan jalan, aku bisa nyanyi tapi nggak terlalu jago, hehe. Instrument yang bisa kumainkan adalah piano dan seruling. –OotsuTae

Aku Kimura Subaru, kelas 2-5, hobiku main basket sama tentu saja main musik, aku nggak bisa nyanyi sih, tapi lumayan bisa kalo main drum. Kalo ada yang tertarik main drum bisa ke aku, nanti aku ajarin. Mohon kerjasamanya ya. –Not a Seiyuu

Miyaji Yuya, kelas 2-5 juga, hobi main basket sama main game, nyanyi bisa, gitar akustik maupun listrik juga bisa, ketua klubnya juga aku. Kalau ada apa apa perihal klub, atau diluar itu juga boleh, ngomong aja ke aku. –MiyajiYuya

Selamat malam! Terima kasih sudah menerima kami! Aku Kuroko Kazuhira, kelas 1-3, hobi menyanyi, main basket, sepak bola, bisbol (maaf hobiku banyak hehe), sekarang lagi nyoba buat lagu sama aransemen sih, sudah ada beberapa yang udah jadi, tolong reviewnya ya! Aku juga main gitar akustik (masih belajar). Mohon bantuannya! –KurokoKazuhira

KurokoKazuhira sent audio file

-Demo1 [2.50]

-Demo2 [3.24]

Yang itu lagu aransemen -KurokoKazuhira

-Demo3 [1.35]

Yang itu lagu buatanku -KurokoKazuhira

Itu namamu sebelumnya DragonVoice artinya apa ya kalau boleh tau? ^^ –Not a Seiyuu

Aaaaaa itu… dulu ada yang bilang kalau suaraku mirip suara naga, terus kedengarannya keren, jadi yaaaaa aku pake ;) –KurokoKazuhira

Ooh! Hahaha, jadi penasaran, senin nanti kamu nyanyi ya –Not a Seiyuu

Eh?! -KurokoKazuhira

Selamat malam, Aku Aomine Daigen, kelas 1-2, Hobi tidur dan demus. Bisa main drum. Mohon Bantuannya. –AomineDaigen

Oh iya, saya ada pertanyaan. –AomineDaigen

Mau tanya apa dek? –OotsuTae

20.58

Nggak jadi. –AomineDaigen

Loh? -OotsuTae

Wah. –MiyajiYuya

Kalem –Not a Seiyuu

Aomine! `A') sialan jangan bikin penasaran! –KurokoKazuhira

Maaf, saya pamit. Mau tidur –AomineDaigen

* * *

'_Firasatku buruk'_ pikir Kuroko Kazuhira sambil memandangi layar hapenya dan ketawa garing, senin nanti bakal rame. Sepertinya Miyaji senpai ini orangnya agak emosional. Kalau Kimura-senpai orangnya jahil, kalo Ootsubo senpai dari awal ketemu imej nya nggak berubah.

…

Aduh, masa' dia suka sama senpai yang baru ketemu sih. Tapi Ootsubo Senpai memang manis, baik lagi.

…

_'Berhenti memikirkannya, diriku.'_ Kata Kazuhira pada dirinya sendiri, lalu dia menata pikiran, menata hati, menata kasur, lalu tidur.

* * *

21.13

Kayaknya anak barunya kurang satu? –Not a Seiyuu

Oh, VioletSun –OotsuTae

Maaf baru bisa gabung, handphone ku lowbat tadi. VioletSun itu kayaknya Murasakibara Asahi kan? Dia nitip flashdisk di mejaku, aku nggak ketemu orangnya sih. -MomoiSatou

Isinya apa sensei? –Not a Seiyuu

Aku baru buka nih filenya. Isinya lagu remix, mungkin bikinan dia. –MomoiSatou

Berarti yang bisa bikin lagu (aransemen, remix juga) di klub sudah ada dua -MiyajiYuya

Wah, pertama kali aku ketemu orang yang bisa kayak gini. Klub musikpun Cuma punya 1 lagu original dan 4 aransemen, selebihnya cover. Tak terhitung lagu hymn sekolah ya –OotsuTae

Ini adalah bakat dan keahlian yang luar biasa, semoga dengan adanya kedua orang yang luar biasa ini klub musik semakin maju! –MomoiSatou

Siaapp! –OotsuTae

Pasti! –MiyajiYuya

Amen. –Not a Seiyuu

.

.

.

"Nii-chan? Malam malam begini mau kemana?" seorang gadis cantik menanyai kakaknya yang kelihatan mau bepergian. Padahal sudah malam begini. Besok adalah hari dimana kakaknya itu akan mulai mengajar di kelas baru. Biasanya kakaknya akan mondar mandir mempersiapkan segalanya agar tak ada yang salah besok. Tapi sekarang dia keluar, tumben.

"Tiba-tiba aku ingin makan oden, mau titip?" sang kakak menimpali saat dia sudah di ambang pintu.

Gadis itu menelengkan kepalanya dan mengerucutkan mulutnya, berpikir dengan gaya yang lucu. Lalu menggeleng "nggak usah deh kak, hati hati di jalan ya!"

Sang kakak tersenyum "Oke deh, aku pergi"

Dia memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku jaketnya. Berjalan dengan matanya memaku ke depan. Pikirannya di teks yang dia terima di handphonenya. Tumben jam segini anak itu masih bangun. Aja yang mau ditanyakan, katanya. Sampai di tempat janjiannya dia melihat sosok belia yang menunggunya sedang duduk dan melihatinya dari jauh. Ngeri sih ya.

"Ada apa, Daigen-kun?" Tanya Momoi Satou pada tetangga mudanya itu.

"Kau tau ya tentang klub itu?" Tanya Aomine Daigen langsung ke inti masalahnya.

Mereka berdua lanjut duduk di warung oden jalanan dan memesan. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh dan sebenarnya Satou sedang mempersiapkan untuk jadwal besok dimulainya home room di kelas barunya saat Daigen mengirimnya pesan. Saat dia keluar pemuda itu memiliki raut wajah serius. Daigen berbeda dengan kakaknya yang cuek dan mengandalkan insting seluruhnya, Daigen sama sama tipe cuek dan punya insting tapi dia juga berpikir. Dia cerdas. Satou menduga cepat atau lambat Daigen akan menghampirinya tapi tidak dia sangka secepat ini.

Satou berpikir sambil melahap oden di depannya. Hari masih dingin. Dan sakura masih tak akan sebanyak seminggu lagi nanti, Satou kasihan melihat dua anak yang dekat dengannya terlibat masalah saat mereka baru saja masuk SMP. Bahkan Kazuhira sangat menantikan kehidupan barunya di SMP dan klub impiannya. Satou menghela napas dan menelan makanannya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kazuhira?" Tanya Satou yang teringat bocah berisik itu.

"Biasa saja. Dia tidak akan goyang hanya karena rumor atau omongan orang. Kau tau sendiri kalau dia itu keras kepala. Gen keluarganya menurun" jawab Daigen masih dengan raut muka yang tidak berubah. Satou tau dia bercanda.

Mereka berdua mendengus geli, lalu kembali diam untuk beberapa menit.

"Saat itu aku masih belum genap dua bulan menjadi guru. Meskipun dalam kertas aku adalah penanggung jawab mereka tapi sebenarnya yang bertanngung jawab dalam klub itu adalah penanggung jawab sebelumnya. Seniorku yang juga bertanggung jawab membimbingku yang masih baru."

Daigen memakan odennya dan tidak berkomentar apapun, tapi Satou tau dia mendengarkan. Dia memakan setusuk oden lagi sebelum melanjutkan. Dia kembali menghela nafas begitu sensasi hangat kembali menyebar dalam tubuhnya yang diterpa angin musim semi yang masih membawa bekas musim dingin.

"Sekarang beliau sudah pensiun dan ada di panti jompo. Sesekali aku akan mengunjunginya dan memberitahukan padanya apa yang terjadi." Kepalanya otomatis menampilkan wajah tua yang kelihatan lelah tapi sorot matanya masih lembut dan baik seperti dulu. Tidak padam bahkan setelah dia dibegitukan pada sekolah yang dia abdi selama bertahun tahun.

"Waktu itu aku sibuk menyesuaikan diri dan bersosialisasi dengan guru sekolah dan murid agar cepat mengingat mereka. Sejujurnya aku terlalu sibuk dengan rencanaku sehingga aku tidak melihat anak anak yang jadi tanggung jawabku di klub itu. Dan saat aku menyadarinya, semuanya sudah terlambat" lalu ingatannya berganti pada kerusuhan di tempat konser dan suasana tegang yang menyelimuti sekolah selama berbulan bulan bahkan setelah kasus itu diselesaikan-_meskipun Satou tidak yakin itu benar benar selesai apa tidak_-oleh kepala sekolah.

"Jadi meskipun kau tanya aku, aku juga putih sama seperti yang lain."

"Tapi kamu itu bukan putih kertas, tapi putih salju" cibir Daigen, masih belum puas tapi sudah menyerah mengorek darinya.

Satou tertawa.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

aku kembali dengan genre school life, friendship dan musik kesukaanku. Ah, untuk konflik dalam sekolah, jujur aku terinspirasi dari hyouka.

KEMBALI JUGA KE FANDOM ABADIKU, KUROKO NO BASUKE! tapi bukan cast utama yang menjadi sorotan. Apa? Kenapa aku nggak sekalian bikin orifict? Err.. apa kalian akan marah kalau aku jawab "ya terserah aku dong kan akunya pengen buat cerita kayak gini"?

Sebenernya ini ide sudah ada sejak dua tahun (adau setahun?) yang lalu dan aku baru niat ngetik sekarang hahaha

Ini akan menjadi project panjang lagi, sepertinya akan bertahun tahun lagi, yoroshiku.

Aku juga punya debat pribadi haruskah aku upload ini ke juga karena, cast Kurobas official bukan main character disini. Tapi mereka masuk, don't worry.

Ini juga ada di wattpad. Dan karena aku kesulitan akses mungkin update di wattpad akan lebih cepat.

Tolong utarakan pikiran kalian, ini bisa dihitung sebagai fanfiction?


End file.
